Пирамидоголовый
Пирамидоголовый (англ. Pyramid Head) — монстр (в двух случаях — дуэт монстров), который впервые появляется в Silent Hill 2. С момента своего создания Пирамидоголовый стал одним из самых известных и культовых монстров франшизы, превратившись в нечто вроде олицетворения серии. Скорее всего, Пирамидоголовый — это тип монстра, а не единственная сущность. Пирамидоголовый носил различные имена на протяжении множества своих появлений в различной медиа, в том числе Красная Пирамида (Red Pyramid/''Red Pyramid Thing''), Бугимен (Bogeyman), а также Находящийся в Тени (Shadowed One). Помимо Silent Hill 2 Пирамидоголовый присутствует в Silent Hill: Homecoming, фильмах Silent Hill и Silent Hill: Revelation, Silent Hill: The Arcade, а также эпизодически появляется в Silent Hill: Origins и Silent Hill: Downpour. Обычно в своей базовой форме он изображается как жестокий монстр; более глубокое значение, приписываемое ему, это своего рода каратель или палач для грешников. Его акты насилия направлены не только на людей, но и на других существ, населяющих Сайлент-Хилл. Внешний вид Базовый дизайн Масахиро Ито, дизайнер монстров Silent Hill 2, а также многих других частей серии, создал арт механического существа с головой геометрической формы во время учёбы в Университете искусств Тама в 1995 году. Впоследствии это стало вдохновением для дизайна Пирамидоголового. Шлем Пирамидоголового был навеян немецким экспериментальным перехватчиком Lippisch P.13a с прямоточным воздушно-реактивным двигателем, разработанным в 1944 году. Грани шлема были навеяны юбкой нижнего корпуса немецкого танка «Королевский тигр» времён Второй мировойМасахиро Ито, Twitter. Для Silent Hill 2 Ито хотел сделать монстра со скрытым лицом, чтобы тот выглядел менее человечным и более тревожным. Его первой идеей был монстр с маской, но он понял, что это был не более, чем просто замаскированный человек. Ито развивал концепцию дальше, придав голове монстра треугольную форму с острыми прямыми углами и острыми краями, предполагающими боль и страдания. Во всех формах внешний вид Пирамидоголового это мускулистое гуманоидное существо, как правило с Великим ножом или Великим копьём в руках. Внешность этого ужасающего монстра базируется на основе образа палачей из истории Сайлент-Хилла. Silent Hill 2 В Silent Hill 2 Пирамидоголовый одет в белую робу без рукавов и носит перчатки, а его пальцы кажутся сросшимися вместе, за исключением большого. Его пирамидальный шлем представляет собой ржавую металлическую конструкцию, присоединённую к его голове, с единственным отверстием в верхней части, из которого может появляться нечто вроде щупальца. Серия фильмов В фильмах Silent Hill и Silent Hill: Revelation внешний вид Красной Пирамиды несколько отличается от такового в игре. * В Silent Hill 2 его рост мог сравниться с ростом Джеймса. Однако в фильмах его рост около 7 футов (2, 1 м), а значит он примерно на 1 фут (30 см) выше. * Его шлем чёрного цвета, имеет шесть граней вместо семи и выглядит гораздо острее, чем в игре. По словам режиссёра Кристофа Гана, это изменение связано с тем, что актёр не мог носить шлем из игры. **Основной принцип дизайна из игры по-прежнему присутствует: шлем выглядит болезненным для ношения. Однако Пирамидоголовый не совершает никаких жестов с шлемом как в игре. *Руки Пирамидоголового также выглядят иначе: он не носит перчаток, и его пальцы не выглядят сросшимися как в Silent Hill 2. * В фильме его фартук носится ниже пояса, обнажая торс, и по-видимому сшит из человеческой плоти. * В Silent Hill: Revelation Пирамидоголовый обладает гигантским мясницким тесаком, что может являться данью Мяснику; он использует тесак в психлечебнице в сцене с отрубанием рук. Silent Hill: Homecoming Физический облик Бугимена из Silent Hill: Homecoming в значительной степени основан на киноверсии Пирамидоголового с несколькими небольшими отличиями: *Его руки до плеч кажутся чёрными и похоже пропитаны кровью. * Он носит несколько дополнительных ремней на поясе. * Его шлем несколько светлее, чем в фильме. * Нож Бугимена имеет зазубрины и сужается к концу, поэтому напоминает увеличенный боевой нож. Появления в играх ''Silent Hill 2'' Пирамидоголовый впервые появляется в апартаментах «Вуд-Сайд». Услышав ужасающий крик, протагонист Джеймс Сандерленд обнаруживает его, излучающего красноватую ауру за разделяющей их двоих решёткой. Пирамидоголовый не двигается и никак не реагирует на Джеймса. Поначалу кажется, что его присутствие заставляет радио издавать статический шум, однако его источником скорее всего является телевизор в квартире 208, поскольку после этой встречи в присутствии Пирамидоголового больше не слышно помех. Пирамидоголовый встречается снова в квартире 307, занятый агрессивными действиями по отношению к двум Манекенам. Из-за их положения в сочетании с тем, как Пирамидоголовый держит одного из монстров, эта сцена предполагает форму сексуального насилия, хотя по факту никакого физического проникновения не наблюдается. Вскоре после этого Пирамидоголовый отпускает монстров, и оба Манекена по-видимому умирают. Затем Пирамидоголовый тащит одного из Манекенов в сторону Джеймса, который прячется в шкафу. Пирамидоголовый ненадолго останавливается, пока Манекен корчится, после чего вновь перестаёт подавать признаки жизни. Пирамидоголовый теряет интерес к Манекену и хватается рукой за край своего шлема, а другой будто бы «прощупывает» область вокруг; неизвестно, было ли это выражением боли или же просто способом «сканирования» области. В любом случае, Джеймс, который чувствует, что его жизнь находится в опасности, находит боеприпасы на ближайшей полке и начинает стрелять из своего пистолета в Пирамидоголового. Пирамидоголовый издаёт неестественный крик и направляется к выходу. Позже Джеймс называет его «той красной пирамидой», когда встречает Эдди Домбровски. Позже, Пирамидоголовый появляется на лестничной клетке апартаментов «Блу-Крик» вместе со своим отличительным оружием, Великим ножом — большим клинком, напоминающим по дизайну нож Анжелы Ороско (несмотря на очевидное различие в размере). Во время этого столкновения Пирамидоголовый держит Лежачую фигуру в изогнутой, по всей видимости, сексуальной позиции; один из монстров стонет, хотя не ясно, кто именно. Когда Пирамидоголовый видит Джеймса, он отпускает Лежачую фигуру, которая сразу же умирает, и немедленно нападает на него. Это не очень сложный босс, однако Пирамидоголовый может мгновенно убить одним движением, поэтому рекомендуется держаться от него на расстоянии. Общая стратегия заключается в том, чтобы Джеймс находился в углу стены и без остановки стрелял в Пирамидоголового из пистолета. Когда Пирамидоголовый окажется слишком близко, нужно держась ближе к стене бежать в противоположный угол и повторить процесс. Бой прерывается, когда звучит сирена, заставляя Пирамидоголового уйти, открыв проход для Джеймса. Следующий раз Пирамидоголовый появляется на крыше госпиталя Брукхейвен, где он по-видимому возникает из ниоткуда и толкает Джеймса через ограду. Позже Пирамидоголовый появляется уже с копьём, а не с ножом; он преследует Марию и Джеймса по подземному коридору под госпиталем, хотя его атаки направлены исключительно на Марию. Мария может погибнуть здесь, если получит слишком много урона; Джеймс может стрелять в Пирамидоголового через загороженное окно на одном отрезке, чтобы временно замедлить его. В конце Джеймс достигает лифта невредимым, но Мария не успевает за ним, и Пирамидоголовый пронзает её копьём. Перед тем, как войти в тюрьму Толука, в Историческом обществе Сайлент-Хилла можно увидеть мрачную картину под названием «Туманный день, останки Суда», изображающую Пирамидоголового с копьём в руке и жертв в клетках на заднем плане. Неизвестно, действительно ли это настоящая картина, предназначенная для выставки, или же она проявилась под воздействием сил города как часть подсознания Джеймса. Осмотрев её, Джеймс пробормочет: «Это он…». В следующий раз неуязвимого Пирамидоголового можно найти патрулирующим две области лабиринта где-то под тюрьмой. Хотя он будет атаковать Джеймса, если тот подойдёт слишком близко, он не будет преследовать его. Джеймс может украсть Великий нож, который спрятан в маленькой комнате в лабиринте. Пирамидоголовый появляется в последний раз в отеле «Лейквью» вместе со вторым Пирамидоголовым, который может символизировать вину Джеймса за смерть Марии. Они убивают воскресшую Марию в третий и последний раз, после чего начинают бой с Джеймсом. Общая стратегия заключается в том, чтобы использовать винтовку и перемещаться между углами комнатыhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmPVVZYX9ak. Получив достаточно урона от Джеймса, Пирамидоголовые пронзают себя своими собственными копьями, поскольку они больше не нужны Джеймсу, который преодолел своё желание быть наказанным. У каждого из них есть яйцо, которое Джеймс должен взять для дальнейшего прохождения: ржавое (возможно символизирующее болезненную, изуродованную Мэри) и алое (возможно символизирующее яркую и страстную Марию). ''Silent Hill: The Arcade'' В Silent Hill: The Arcade Пирамидоголовый предстаёт в качестве босса. Его внешний вид напоминает его воплощение из Silent Hill 2, хотя нож несколько отличается. Он появляется в госпитале Брукхейвен, окружённый сотнями Ползающих. Его атаки можно избежать, только если ему нанесён определённый урон, прежде чем он ударит. Его шлем выступает в качестве щита, и бесполезно стрелять в него; лучше всего стрелять под шлем или вокруг края. Он убьёт Джесси, если Эрик и Тина не успеют вовремя одолеть его. Если игрок победит Пирамидоголового, Потусторонний мир перейдёт обратно в Туманный и Джесси будет спасена. Позже он появляется во время сцены галлюцинаций в госпитале Брукхейвен, а затем на развалинах приюта «Дом Желаний». Помимо его физического появления в игре, в Историческом обществе Сайлент-Хилла присутствует картина с его изображением, однако она отличается от той, что была в Silent Hill 2. Также, игрок может получить золотую монету с изображением Пирамидоголового, стреляя в него. ''Silent Hill: Origins'' В начале игры в горящем доме Гиллеспи можно обнаружить картину Пирамидоголового с копьём в каждой руке. Никогда не объяснялось, почему эта картина находилась в доме Гиллеспи, поскольку Пирамидоголовый никогда не был связан с этой семьёй (исключая Silent Hill: Revelation). Возможно, что это просто пасхалка, не имеющая особого смысла. Так или иначе, при осмотре картины Трэвис Грейди комментирует, что она заставляет его «остановиться и смотреть». Кроме того, в женском изоляторе лечебницы «Сидар-Гроув» на стене есть детский карандашный рисунок, вероятно изображающий Пирамидоголового вместе с Великим ножом. По всей комнате есть несколько рисунков. Пирамидоголовый также присутствует на обложке саундтрека игры. Масахиро Ито отметил, что это не Пирамидоголовый Джеймса, а другой Пирамидоголовый из другого мира. ''Silent Hill: Homecoming'' В Silent Hill: Homecoming Бугимен играет второстепенную, но важную роль. Как Пирамидоголовый для Джеймса Сандерленда и Мясник для Трэвиса Грейди, он вероятно является физическим проявлением вины Адама Шеперда. Адам не смог выполнить условия договора с богом местного культа, в результате чего обрёк свой город, Шепердс-Глен, на погибель. Хотя его и не видно, Бугимен появляется на начальном уровне игры в госпитале Алкемилла. Первое, что он делает, это убивает врача, который вёз Алекса Шеперда на каталке в операционную. По мере продвижения по госпиталю игрок может периодически слышать скрежет — вероятно это звук того, как Бугимен волочит свой нож по полу. В конце первого уровня, когда Алекс входит в лифт, следуя за своим братом, двери кабины пронзает нож Бугимена по направлению к Алексу. Затем сцена перемещается в кабину грузовика, и Алекс просыпается от кошмара. Физически Бугимен появляется перед Алексом только дважды. Первая встреча происходит в кат-сцене в Гранд Отеле Сайлент-Хилла. Он идёт по коридору, волоча нож, а за ним следуют насекомые, затем он поворачивается к Алексу, который скрывается за кучей обломков, после чего уходит. Гораздо позже, в Церкви Святого Пути, он появляется в последний раз и разрубает Адама пополам прямо на глазах у Алекса. В концовке «Бугимен» Алекс приходит в себя, привязанный к стулу, а из темноты к нему приближаются два Бугимена, у каждого из которых в руках по половине пирамидального шлема с острыми шипами на внутренней стороне. Они соединяют половины над головой Алекса, превращая его в одного из них. Это может символизировать «злые» выборы (ведущие к этой концовке), сделанные Алексом на протяжении всей игры, демонстрирующие его потенциал как безжалостного палача, такого как Пирамидоголовый. С получением этой концовки разблокируется костюм Бугимена. Бугимен также упоминается в серии детских рисунков, встречающихся на протяжении всей игры. На обратной стороне каждого рисунка есть часть мрачного стихотворения, которое вероятно рассказывали детям Шепердс-Глена их родители, чтобы скрыть исчезновение их друзей. ''Silent Hill: Downpour'' В Silent Hill: Downpour Пирамидоголовый появляется в шуточной концовке «Сюрприз» на вечеринке-сюрпризе для Мёрфи Пендлтона. Он медленно проходит сквозь толпу гостей, таща за собой свой Великий нож, и разрубает пополам торт, а за одно и стол, на котором тот стоит. Его внешность идентична внешности в Silent Hill 2, хотя Великий нож заметно меньше. ''Silent Hill: Book of Memories'' Пирамидоголовый появляется в Silent Hill: Book of Memories как тип противника. В этой игре он поднимает свой Великий нож до уровня талии и держит его перед собой, нося его и размахивая им с гораздо большей лёгкостью, а не волоча за собой. И сам Пирамидоголовый и Великий нож выглядят более окровавленными, чем в предыдущих играх. Игрок может получить Великий нож и Великое копьё в качестве оружия, а также носить «Маску Пирамиды», которая представляет собой шлем Пирамидоголового в качестве аксессуара. Появления в фильмах ''Silent Hill'' Красная Пирамида появляется в фильме Silent Hill, события которого происходят в отдельной от игр вселенной, где он выступает в качестве антагониста. Роуз Да Сильва сталкивается с ним во время поисков своей дочери, Шэрон Да Сильвы, в Сайлент-Хилле. В Начальной школе Мидвич Красная Пирамида с сотнями следующих за ним Ползающих пытается убить Роуз и Сибил Беннетт, разрезав толстую стальную дверь Великим ножом. Когда он пытается сквозь дыру выдернуть металлический прут, перекрывающий дверь, Сибил стреляет ему в руку, а затем монстр внезапно прекращает нападение и уходит, и школа возвращается обратно в Туманный мир. Позже он появляется на ступенях церкви и хватает Анну, поднимая её вверх одной рукой, а затем срывает с неё одежду и кожу, бросая её в дверь церкви вслед Роуз и Сибил. ''Silent Hill: Revelation'' Красная Пирамида возвращается в Silent Hill: Revelation. Физически его внешность почти такая же, как и в первом фильме, хотя он выглядит куда более мускулистым. Кристофер Да Сильва пишет, что Красная Пирамида — «страж и палач» Алессы Гиллеспи, и он убьёт каждого, кто попытается причинить ей вред. Шэрон Да Сильва, теперь известная как проявление чистой и хорошей части Алессы, видит Красную Пирамиду во сне. Позже, она оказывается в ловушке в лечебнице Брукхейвен, где на неё нападают пациенты, хватая её через прутья своих камер. Испуганная, она кричит о помощи, после чего появляется Красная Пирамида и отрубает руки пациентов, а затем уходит. Позже он появляется в парке развлечений «Лейксайд», где он прикован к карусели и вращает её вручную. Когда он чувствует, что Клаудия Вульф угрожает Шэрон/Хизер, он освобождается от цепей и спешит помочь ей. Он вступает в бой с монструозной формой Клаудии, которая протыкает его в живот и разрезает его шлем. В конечном счёте он обезглавливает Клаудию Великим ножом и, повернувшись на мгновение в сторону Шэрон/Хизер, уходит прочь. Последняя сцена с Красной Пирамидой происходит после титров, где он кратко показан, волоча свой Великий нож через парк развлечений. Fukuro Fukuro — это 3-минутное видео, в котором присутствует Пирамидоголовый. В нём представлены 3D-кадры из Silent Hill 2, а также другие абстрактные изображения и звуки. В частности Пирамидоголовый находится в сексуальных позах с Леди Фукуро, Лежачими фигурами и Манекенами. Появления в комиксах *''Dying Inside'' — В 5-ом выпуске можно увидеть полчище похожих на Пирамидоголового силуэтов, стоящих позади Уэйтли. *''Paint It Black'' — Когда Айк Айзекс помогает команде чирлидеров бежать из Сайлент-Хилла, в погоне можно увидеть троих монстров, похожих на Пирамидоголового. *''Dead/Alive'' — Многочисленные Пирамидоголовые блуждают по улицам Сайлент-Хилла, когда Потусторонний мир пересекается с реальным миром. *''Sinner's Reward'' — Когда Финн Конвей собирается убить Джека Стэнтона за то, что тот попытался сбежать с его женой и позволил ей погибнуть, Пирамидоголовый протыкает его Великим ножом. Том Уолц, автор истории, позже пожалел о включении Пирамидоголового в комикс, он сказал: «Когда я добавлял Пирамидоголового в первый комикс, я просто думал о существах. Но я не понимал, что у существ есть назначение. Оглядываясь назад, теперь я лучше знаю»Интервью с Томом Уолцем. *''White Hunter'' — Пирамидоголовый является главным персонажем в этом коротком комиксе и выглядит очень похожим на свой аналог из Silent Hill 2. Символизм Валтиэль и секта Валтиэля Физический облик Пирамидоголового подвержен влиянию образа Валтиэля, а его наряд был основан на робах палачей из истории Сайлент-Хилла. Между Пирамидоголовым и Валтиэлем есть много физических сходств, например их одеяние и перчатки[http://www.silenthillchronicle.net/I.htm Lost Memories ~Silent Hill Chronicles~]. Пирамидоголовый создан на основе Валтиэля, и форма меняется в зависимости от того, кто его видит[http://www.silenthillchronicle.net/XX.htm Lost Memories ~Silent Hill Chronicles~]. Пирамидоголовый принимает облик причины существования Валтиэля, что означает, что Пирамидоголовый родился из идолопоклоннических верований горожан[http://www.silenthillchronicle.net/I.htm Lost Memories ~Silent Hill Chronicles~]. Члены одноимённой секты почитали ангела Валтиэля как самого близкого к Богу, они носили красные головные уборы и белые робы и выполняли роль палачей. Шлем Пирамидоголового имеет сходство с этими красными колпаками, обозначая его роль как «палача». Тем не менее, шлем также предназначался, чтобы выглядеть крайне неудобным, выступая в качестве орудия пыток, а также символа власти. Кроме того, существовала теория о том, что Пирамидоголовый может быть Кзучилбарой, одним из божеств Ордена, однако Масахиро Ито подтвердил, что Пирамидоголовый и Кзучилбара никак не связаныМасахиро Ито, Twitter. ''Silent Hill 2'' Пирамидоголовый является проявлением вины Джеймса и его желания быть наказанным за убийство Мэри. Причина, по которой Пирамидоголовые убивают Марию — это напомнить Джеймсу, что он убил Мэри; Джеймс находится в состоянии отрицания, а Мария является отвлечением, удерживающим его от Мэри. Через повторяющиеся смерти Марии Пирамидоголовый напоминает Джеймсу о смерти Мэри, заставляя его переживать вину и страдания. Когда Марию убивают в третий раз, Джеймс наконец понимает, что он сделал и противостоит Пирамидоголовым, которые в конечном итоге протыкают себя копьями, поскольку они выполнили своё предназначение. Пирамидоголовый может также представлять тёмную часть личности Джеймса. Он демонстрирует это, совершая жестокие действия, которые мог делать Джеймс или мог думать о том, чтобы сделать. Ито говорил, что Пирамидоголовый — это «другой Джеймс»Масахиро Ито, Twitter. Возможно, что во время первой поездки c Мэри в Сайлент-Хилл Джеймс посещал Историческое общество и видел картину «Туманный день», а также картину «Багровый и белый банкет», показанную выше. Эти образы, вероятно, могли остаться в его памяти и способствовали проявлению его желания быть наказанным фигурой с копьём и в красном капюшоне. Однако, нет никаких подтверждений, что любое из этих двух изображений реально или фактически существует, это могут быть просто галлюцинации Джеймса. Также, нет доказательств того, что Джеймс и Мэри хотя бы посещали Историческое общество. Возникает вопрос, почему в музее представлена такая жуткая и тревожная картина для выставки. В Silent Hill: The Arcade картина «Туманный день» изменяется на другое изображение с Пирамидоголовым, что наводит на мысль о её сверхъестественном характере. По утверждению Масахиро Ито, второй Пирамидоголовый имеет отношение к МарииКомментарий Масахиро Ито. В двух случаях Пирамидоголовый позволяет Джеймсу попасть в ранее недоступные области: когда он спускает воду на лестничной клетке в апартаментах, и когда толкает Джеймса с крыши Брукхейвена. Исходя из этого можно сделать вывод, что цель Пирамидоголового (помимо наказания) — привести Джеймса к принятию истины. Как и другие персонажи Silent Hill 2, демонстрирующие ярко выраженный дуализм в их поведении, Джеймс разделяется между своим желанием подавить воспоминания об убийстве жены и одновременно подсознательным стремлением встретить истину лицом к лицу, чтобы в конечном итоге двигаться дальше — как и хотела Мэри. Хотя это не подтверждено, Пирамидоголовый, как и большинство других монстров в Silent Hill 2, может быть представлением сексуальной неудовлетворённости Джеймса во время болезни Мэри. Его пирамидальный шлем является символом заключения, а Великий нож и Великое копьё можно рассматривать как фаллические образы, и в двух случаях Пирамидоголовый, по-видимому, участвует в актах насилия над различными монстрами, Манекенами и Лежачими фигурами; было подтверждено, что Манекены имеют сексуальный символизм. Сексуальная природа Пирамидоголового также выражена в Fukuro. То, как Пирамидоголовый ищет Джеймса, «прощупывая» рукой область, когда тот прячется в шкафу в апартаментах «Вуд-Сайд», может означать, что он слепой, вероятно подразумевая, что Джеймс «слеп» к истине. Silent Hill: The Arcade Поскольку Пирамидоголовый является символом наказания, он может быть представлением чьей-либо ещё вины (возможно Лоррейн/Фрэнка Андерсона/Капитана), а не главных персонажей. Лоррейн может чувствовать вину за то, что утопила свою дочь Ханну. Фрэнк может чувствовать вину за то, что не смог спасти свою жену Мишель, которую убил Скотт Фэрбенкс. Капитан может чувствовать вину за то, что позволил «Маленькой баронессе» утонуть и погибнуть пассажирам. Между The Arcade и Silent Hill 2 есть различные связи. Лоррейн даёт Ханне плюшевого мишку, а Мэри знает, что Лора любит плюшевых мишек. У Фрэнка, как и у Джеймса, была жена, которая погибла. В Silent Hill 2 можно услышать туманный горн, возможно принадлежащий «Маленькой баронессе», и Джеймс может найти статью о «Маленькой баронессе». ''Silent Hill: Homecoming'' В Homecoming происхождение и символизм Бугимена не так ясны, поскольку ни Konami ни Double Helix ничего так и не подтвердили и не опровергнули. По всей видимости после Silent Hill 2 Пирамидоголовый возвращается как Бугимен, вероятно, чтобы исполнить другой долг с новой целью. Являясь палачом Адама, Бугимен может не быть производной исключительно его разума. Сам Алекс ясно дал понять, что он не любит своего отца. Возможно, что Бугимен служит двойной цели: раскаяние/искупление (Адам) и суд/наказание (Алекс). Бугимен может быть виной и стремлением Адама к наказанию за плохое обращение с Алексом, а также за несовершённое жертвоприношение и обречение Шепердс-Глена на погибель. Кроме того, Бугимен может представлять гнев Алекса на своего отца, а не вину Адама. Врач в кошмаре Алекса на самом деле является Адамом, что делает его кончину там пророческим намёком на его истинную судьбу. С другой стороны, Бугимен может представлять грехи всех родителей из семей-основателей города. Бугимен не кажется враждебным по отношению к Алексу. Он может даже представлять самого Алекса, подобно тому, как другие принесённые в жертву дети имеют олицетворяющих их демонов. Это подкрепляется тем фактом, что, как и другие дети-демоны жестоко убили своих родителей, которые принесли их в жертву (за исключением судьи Холлоуэй, которая избежала смерти от рук Асфиксии только из-за вмешательства Алекса), Бугимен убивает Адама Шеперда. Кроме того, Алекс становится Бугименом в концовке «Бугимен», если он не прощает Адама. Этот монстр напоминает палача, а его клинок поддерживает этот образ. Его внушительный шлем выглядит огромной нагрузкой на плечах и вероятно доставляет носителю немалую боль. Нож Бугимена является инструментом наказания, но также и тяжкой ношей (судя по тому, как его вес и размеры замедляют Бугимена, несмотря на явную силу последнего). Нож имеет зазубрины и напоминает увеличенный боевой нож, что может быть отсылкой на военное прошлое Адама и иллюзии Алекса о службе. На рисунках Джошуа Шеперда Бугимен из Сайлент-Хилла упоминается как тот, кто похищает детей, особенно плохих детей, эгоистичных и тех, кто плохо себя ведёт. Хотя рисунки довольно расплывчатые, на одном есть фигура с угловатой головой, вероятно основанная на палачах Ордена, чьи практики и идеологии породили существование Пирамидоголового (поскольку Шепердс-Глен откололся от Ордена, и все жертвоприношения до 2003 года произошли до каких-либо записей о Пирамидоголовом). Если это так, это ещё больше указывает на страх семей города перед Сайлент-Хиллом и его религией, несмотря на то что они всё ещё втянуты в это. Связь с Пирамидоголовым Является ли Бугимен эквивалентом Пирамидоголового или имеет ли связь с ним – спорный вопрос, хотя есть несколько намёков, подразумевающих, что Бугимен это то же, что и Пирамидоголовый или его возможная вариация: *Майян Эскаланте, старший художник Homecoming, упоминает Бугимена как Пирамидоголового на концепт-арте. *Код в файлах игры ссылается на Бугимена как на Пирамидоголового. *Стратегический гайд BradyGames для Homecoming упоминает Бугимена как Пирамидоголового. *В стратегическом гайде Homecoming в синопсисе к сюжету Silent Hill 2 используется Бугимен вместо Пирамидоголового. Например: «Джеймс сталкивается с Марией, которая подвергается пыткам группой Бугименов». *Фигурка Бугимена от Konami была обозначена как «Red Pyramid Thing»Фигурка «Red Pyramid Thing». *В различных интервью разработчики использовали «Пирамидоголовый», например Патрик Дж. Дуди, соавтор HomecomingИнтервью с Томмом ХалеттомИнтервью с Патриком Дж. Дуди. Разработчик Томм Халетт сказал, что независимо от того, являются ли Бугимен и Пирамидоголовый одним и тем же, это зависит от «интерпретации каждого игрока». Серия фильмов Silent Hill Создатели фильма заявили, что поскольку существа, появляющиеся в Потусторонней версии Сайлент-Хилла являются людьми, понёсшими наказание, Красная Пирамида также подвергается наказанию, вынужденно нося огромный обременяющий шлем. Режиссёр Кристоф Ган также утверждал, что внешний вид Красной Пирамиды вызван женской точкой зрения на мужскую жестокость, т.е Алессой Гиллеспи. Ган говорил, что Красная Пирамида является базовой метафорой для мужского насилия. Красная Пирамида был адаптирован исходя из точки зрения женских персонажей (Роуз, Сибил, Анна, Алесса, Далия, Кристабелла), и их психика влияет на его форму, одеяние и физические качества. Красная Пирамида мог быть создан на основе картины под названием «Процессия флагеллантов», которую Алесса увидела в Гранд Отеле перед тем, как культисты сожгли её заживо. Другая теория о происхождении Красной Пирамиды заключается в том, что он может быть воплощением «отца» Алессы — неизвестного ей человека в маске, скрывающей его личность, авторитетной фигуре, наказывающей тех в Сайлент-Хилле, кто причинил ей страдания в прошлом. Во время сцены, где Красная Пирамида пытается пронзить дверь, чтобы добраться до Роуз и Сибил, он представляет собой насильника, о чём утверждает режиссёр в комментарии к Blu-Ray, и что удары ножом Красной Пирамиды являют собой насилие над женщиной, в то время как Ползающие, вылезающие из двери после каждого удара символизируют сперму. Это вероятно связано с его нахождением в Начальной школе Мидвич во время нападения, где Алесса была изнасилована школьным уборщиком. В Revelation режиссёр Майкл Дж. Бассетт утверждал, что Красная Пирамида служит «суррогатным отцом» для Шэрон/Хизер, когда Гарри/Кристофер был похищен, восполняя её потребность в защищающей отцовской фигуре. Как хранитель, Красная Пирамида появляется дважды, чтобы защитить Хизер, потому что она является воплощением Алессы Гиллеспи. Интересные факты *В некоторых версиях Silent Hill 2 Джеймс может быстро победить Пирамидоголовых, использовав Великий нож в углу. *Хотя имя Пирамидоголового никогда не упоминается в Silent Hill 2, Джеймс назовёт их «Пирамидоголовый», если игрок осмотрит их проткнутые копьём тела. «Пирамидоголовый» также указан во внутриигровом описании яиц и Великого ножа. *Можно предположить, что Пирамидоголовый, Валтиэль, Мясник, Бугимен в Homecoming и Бугимен в Downpour – это одна и та же сущность с различными физическими формами и именами в зависимости от воплощения, а также с различным символизмом и ролями. * Ито как-то сказал: «Пирамидоголовый — страж, оставляющий Джеймса единственным человеком, созданный его чувством вины. Главная причина, по которой Пирамидоголовый нападает на других существ в его иллюзиях»Масахиро Ито, Twitter. *Неизвестно, является ли металлический шлем Пирамидоголового в самом деле его головой, или же под пирамидальной конструкцией есть что-то вроде лица. Существует множество теорий на этот счёт, например, что он носит лицо того, чьим проявлением является, или что его лицо похоже на лицо Валтиэля, или что у него совершенно пустое лицо. На фигурке Gecco в нижней части его шлема присутствует опухолевидная висцеральная масса, что предполагает, что его голова является большим мясистым треугольником, сливающимся с его шлемом, хотя Ито сказал, что это не тот образ, который он разрабатывалМасахиро Ито, Twitter. Эта идея также рассматривалась для использования в фильмах, но была отвергнута. Ни одна из этих теорий не была подтверждена Team Silent, и Масахиро Ито не дал никаких комментариев, когда его спросили об этом. Однако, он также прокомментировал, что под шлемом есть «голова»Масахиро Ито, Twitter. Ито уточнил, что хотя он никогда не разрабатывал и не создавал лицо Пирамидоголового, он представляет себе «чью-то голову, скреплённую со множеством конструкций», и когда его спросили, не Джеймс ли это, Ито предпочёл оставить это на воображение игроковМасахиро Ито, Twitter. Ито также, по-видимому, занимался разработкой внутренней части шлема для новой фигурки Gecco, но она до сих пор не вышлаМасахиро Ито, Twitter. *Ито так раздражён чрезмерной эксплуатацией Пирамидоголового, что хочет избавиться от негоМасахиро Ито, TwitterМасахиро Ито, TwitterМасахиро Ито, Twitter. Он согласился с присутствием Пирамидоголового в первом фильме, так как это резко повысило популярность Silent Hill, но не был особо согласен относительно второго фильма и HomecomingМасахиро Ито, Twitter. Ито сказал, что если бы Пирамидоголовый был использован снова, ему бы понадобилось новое впечатляющее направлениеМасахиро Ито, Twitter. *Неизвестно, как Пирамидоголовый может видеть, поскольку его шлем полностью скрывает обзор. Тем не менее, когда Джеймс прячется в шкафу, Пирамидоголовый кладёт пальцы в отверстие в шлеме и совершает рукой круговые движения перед собой, возможно таким образом «видя» или по крайней мере чувствуя что-либо. По другой теории Пирамидоголовый использует форму эхолокации, «рисуя» в сознании изображение окружения, ориентируясь на звук. На ранних изображениях Пирамидоголового можно увидеть нечто похожее на кровавый глаз внутри проржавевшего отверстия в его шлеме. *В Silent Hill 2 когда Пирамидоголовый атакует своим копьём, его ворчание идентично ворчанию Джеймса, когда тот подвергается атаке. *В Silent Hill 2 если поместить Лежачую фигуру перед Пирамидоголовый, то он нападёт на неё. *В раннем трейлере Silent Hill 2 Джеймс прячется от Пирамидоголового в прачечной, когда тот тащит свой нож по коридору. Позже это было вырезано из финальной версии игры, и единственный раз, когда Джеймс находит Пирамидоголового в апартаментах «Блу-Крик» это во время боя с ним[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxwRW7uYceI#t=3m30s Silent Hill 2 TGS 2001 Spring Trailer]. *В книге Lost Memories, а также на картине в Историческом обществе Сайлент-Хилла Пирамидоголовый упоминается как «Суд», двадцатый из Старших арканов Таро, что обусловлено его ролью в городе и его мифологией. *На тюремной виселице можно найти изображение двух фигур с копьями, имеющих сходство с Пирамидоголовым. Они могут также представлять членов секты Валтиэля, которые носили треугольные капюшоны. *Выживание в бою против двух Пирамидоголовых в Silent Hill HD Collection открывает трофей/достижение . *Томм Халетт протестовал против включения Пирамидоголового в Homecoming, что по-видимому расстроило остальных разработчиков Homecoming. Томм сказал, что он «поднял большой шум», и после этого был главным образом сосредоточен на разработке Origins. Только после того, как предыдущий продюсер ушёл, ему было разрешено продолжить работу над HomecomingИнтервью с Томмом Халеттом. Разногласия по поводу Пирамидоголового в Homecoming могут быть причиной того, почему Пирамидоголового назвали Бугименом. *В истории создания фильма актрисы рассказали, что задняя часть костюма Пирамидоголового была открыта, и были видны ягодицы актёра. Это было сделано намеренно, хотя причина никогда не уточнялась. *В первом фильме Silent Hill костюм Красной Пирамиды состоял из пяти частей, которые крепились на тело актёра, и на его полную сборку, а также нанесение грима уходило по три часа каждый день. Кроме того, актёр носил ботинки с подошвой толщиной в 15 дюймов (38 см). В сиквеле костюм Красной Пирамиды был цельным, и на его подготовку к каждой сцене уходило всего 25 минут, а вместо высокой подошвы использовались ходули. *Роберто Кампанелла говорил, что шлем, который он носил для костюма Красной Пирамиды, весил примерно 12 фунтов (5,4 кг). Он не мог видеть ничего перед собой и по сторонам из-за треугольных решёток, составляющих каждую из сторон шлема, и видел только свои ноги и что-либо непосредственно перед ним. *Первоначальная кульминация фильма сильно отличалась от финальной версии. Изначально шесть Красных Пирамид должны были войти в церковь и перебить культистов различным оружием, в то время как один из них держал бы Тёмную Алессу, позволяя ей танцевать в крови умирающих фанатиков. Концовка была изменена из-за нехватки времени, поскольку к тому моменту съёмки фильма уже затянулись. Камео в других играх Konami/PlayStation *Пирамидоголовый появляется в игре Krazy Kart Racing, изданной Konami в качестве играбельного персонажа вместе с кроликом Робби. *Чиби Пирамидоголовый появляется в качестве играбельного разблокируемого персонажа в игре для Nintendo DS New International Track & Field. Чтобы разблокировать его, игрок должен получить бронзу во всех ивентах в одиночном режиме. Его дизайн по большей части напоминает Пирамидоголового из Silent Hill 2, хотя шлем ближе к его киноверсии. В игре упоминается, что Пирамидоголовый был на «кратком, но приятном смертельном веселье» в Голливуде — это явная отсылка на фильм. *Костюм Пирамидоголового можно было приобрести в ныне несуществующей PlayStation Home. Он был доступен с Великим ножом или без оружия. *Пирамидоголовый доступен в Super Bomberman R. Ссылки и примечания Галерея Арты Масахиро Ито = SH3ske05.jpg|Концепт-арт Phsketch.jpg|Скетч Exhibit1.jpg|Скетч Exhibit2.jpg|Скетч 780984814.jpg|Скетч Redpyramidthing1.jpg|Скетч Ito_pyramidhead_09.jpg|Цветной скетч PyramidHead.png|Рендер Silent Hill 2 Pyramid_head.png|Иллюстрация для новеллы Ito_pyramidhead_02.jpg|Рендер Pyramidhead3.jpg|Рендер Pharcade.jpg|Арт для Silent Hill: The Arcade Pyramid Head SHHC.jpg|Арт для Silent Hill: Homecoming Pyramid Head 0 OST.jpg|Арт для Silent Hill: Homecoming Ito_pyramidhead_20.jpg|Арт для фигурки WH2007_J.jpg|''White Hunter'' Sh0 ost jp comic 04.jpg|''White Hunter'' с копьём Whitehunter.jpg|''White Hunter'' Pyramidhead21.jpg|''White Hunter'' ph ito.jpg|Арт Ito's Tweet Photo.jpg|Арт BOMJPCover.png|Арт для японской обложки Book of Memories |-|Silent Hill 2= PHbom.png|Пирамидоголовый Stroll2.png|Пирамидоголовый SH2_Pyramid_Head_models.jpg|Модели Silent_Hill_2_Pyramid_Head_Model.jpg|Модель oh hai sexy.jpg|Джеймс впервые видит Пирамидоголового, заметно красное свечение PHrape.gif|Пирамидоголовый с Манекенами PHMannqs.gif|Пирамидоголовый с Манекенами PHShake.gif|Пирамидоголовый трясёт Манекен Pyramid head and mannequins.jpg|Пирамидоголовый с Манекенами pyramid head senses james.jpg|Пирамидоголовый внезапно прекращает движение, почувствовав присутствие Джеймса Scan.gif|Пирамидоголовый "сканирует" область рукой LFSquirm.gif|Пирамидоголовый и Лежачая фигура LFrape.gif|Пирамидоголовый насилует Лежачую фигуру Silent screen004.jpg|Джеймс сражается с Пирамидоголовым в первый раз Strangling.gif|Пирамидоголовый душит Джеймса phjames.gif|Пирамидоголовый душит Джеймса, а из шлема высовывается щупальце It Ends here..jpg|Джеймс сражается с Пирамидоголовым деревянной доской PH BC.png|Пирамидоголовый покидает помещение по затопленной лестнице PHroof.gif|Пирамидоголовый на крыше госпиталя PHbasement.gif|Пирамидоголовый в подвале госпиталя PHoct.gif| Пирамидоголовый атакует Джеймса копьём PH Labyrinth.png|Пирамидоголовый бродит по Лабиринту PHlab.gif|Пирамидоголовый бродит по Лабиринту the last battle.jpg|Два Пирамидоголовых прямо перед боем PHsuicide.gif|Два Пирамидоголовых протыкают себя Великими копьями 2_pyramid heads.jpg|Два Пирамидоголовых протыкают себя Великими копьями ARIPHHEAD.jpg|Проткнутые копьями Пирамидоголовые SH2Poster.jpg|Пирамидоголовый и Пузыреголовая медсестра creature5.jpg|Описание из мануала Miraflying.jpg|Пирамидоголовый верхом на Мире PH_NurseBckStg.jpg|Закадровый снимок Пирамидоголового и Пузыреголовой медсестры MistDay001.jpg|3D сцена, использованная как референс для картины «Туманный день» MistDay002.jpg|3D сцена, использованная как референс для картины «Туманный день» PHPachislot.png|Пирамидоголовый в Pachislot |-| Fukurо= PHDragMannequin.gif|Пирамидоголовый тащит Манекен Pyramidhead2.jpg| Пирамидоголовый PHAct.gif|Пирамидоголовый с Лежачей фигурой |-|Silent Hill: Homecoming= Bogeymanart.jpg|Концепт-арт Mayan-pyramid-head2.jpg|Концепт-арт Pyramid_Head_Model.jpg|Модель Mayan-pyramid-head.jpg|Модель Silent Hill Homecoming - Pyramid Head.jpg|Обои Guess Who.jpg|Алекс прячется от Бугимена в Гранд Отеле BogeymanWalk.gif|Бугимен в Гранд Отеле BogeymanEnd.gif|Концовка «Бугимен» BuffAlex.gif|Алекс становится Бугименом BogeymanEnding.png|Алекс становится Бугименом Bogeyman alex.jpg|Бугимен Алекс |-|Silent Hill: The Arcade= RedPryamidThing(Arcade).png|Рендер Pharcade.png|Пирамидоголовый в Брукхейвене HoldFire.gif|Пирамидоголовый в Брукхейвене PyramidHeadArcade.jpg|Пирамидоголовый в Брукхейвене PH_Jessie.png|Пирамидоголовый поднимает Джесси PHArcade.gif|Пирамидоголовый атакует Эрика и Тину Pyramd Head fan.gif|Пирамидоголовый атакует Эрика и Тину PH_ruins.png|Пирамидоголовый на руинах «Дома Желаний» PH_end.png|Пирамидоголовый после титров |-|Silent Hill: Book of Memories= File:PH_BoM.jpg|Пирамидоголовый в Book of Memories Bedroom_02.jpg|Пирамидоголовый появляется в "Red Pyramid's Kart Jam! 3000!!!" PyramidVSheather.jpg|Хизер сражается с Пирамидоголовым |-|Silent Hill (фильм) = Pyramid_Head_Film_Concept_Art.jpg|Концепт-арт Pyramidarts.jpg|Арт PyramidHeadPoster.jpg|Постер с Красной Пирамидой Pyramidstatue.jpg|Модель, использованная для фильма PHStroll.png|Красная Пирамида в школе Мидвич PHmovie1.jpg|Красная Пирамида в школе Мидвич JustCreeps.gif|Красная Пирамида с Ползающими Rose & the Pyramid Head image (Silent Hill).jpg|Роуз замечает Красную Пирамиду DB_091_1430_fin.jpg|Красная Пирамида с Ползающими DB_091_1435_v07.0060.jpg|Красная Пирамида с Ползающими RPschool.png|Красная Пирамида с Ползающими Creeps.gif|Красная Пирамида с Ползающими Door.gif|Красная Пирамида пытается разблокировать дверь ShootPH.gif|Сибил стреляет в руку Красной Пирамиде Pyramid Head as he retreats as Cybil shoots his hand..jpg|Красная Пирамида, подстреленный Сибил RedPyramid.png|Красная Пирамида в Потусторонней школе Мидвич PHOtherworld.gif|Красная Пирамида в Потусторонней школе Мидвич PHtake.gif|Красная Пирамида в Потусторонней школе Мидвич HoldingAnna.gif|Красная Пирамида поднимается по ступеням церкви PH_Film_01.png|Красная Пирамида поднимается по ступеням церкви LiftAnna.gif|Красная Пирамида поднимает Анну RedAnna2.jpg|Красная Пирамида держит Анну Silent hill pyramid head img 1.jpg|Красная Пирамида держит Анну PyramidHeadMovie.jpg|Красная Пирамида бросает кожу Анны |-|Silent Hill: Revelation= pyramid head interior.jpg|Ранний концепт-арт внутренней части шлема Красной Пирамиды pyramid head interior 2.jpg|Ещё идеи о внутренней части шлема Красной Пирамиды Shrevelation art2.jpg|Оригинальный концепт Роджера Эвери с Красной Пирамидой без шлема, нарисованный Мартином Мерсером RevelationsPoster.jpg|Постер с Красной Пирамидой Sh revelation poster 11.jpg|Испанский постер для Revelation с Красной Пирамидой Pyramid Head, manually operating the carousel.jpg|Красная Пирамида вращает карусель в парке развлечений «Лейксайд» File:PH_sketch.jpg|Рисунок Кристофера с Красной Пирамидой the Pyramid Head, saving Heather.jpg|Красная Пирамида отрубает руки PHArm.gif|Красная Пирамида отрубает руки Unchain.gif|Красная Пирамида отцепляется от карусели PHfight.jpg|Красная Пирамида RP1.gif|Миссионер протыкает Красную Пирамиду RP2.gif|Миссионер наносит удары Красной Пирамиде RP3.gif|Красная Пирамида обезглавливает Миссионера Pyramid Head, about to behead The Missionary.jpg|Финальный удар Красной Пирамиды по Миссионеру Pyramidheadmovie.png|Красная Пирамида в святилище after credit appearance.jpg|Красная Пирамида направляется к святилищу в краткой сцене после титров RPrev.png|Красная Пирамида в психлечебнице Брукхейвен RPrev2.png|Красная Пирамида в психлечебнице Брукхейвен |-| Комиксы = PHPIB.jpg|Трио Пирамидоголовых в Paint it Black FinnDeath.jpg|Пирамидоголовый убивает Финна Конвея в Sinner's Reward PyramidHeadSR.jpg|Арт для Sinner's Reward и Omnibus 2 |-| Фигурки = Wp11cd352e_01_1a.jpg|Gecco (Манекен и Лежачая фигура в руке) U38cxf52A70.jpg|Gecco Whitehunterstatue.png|Версия Белый Охотник Whitehunterstatue2.jpg|Версия Белый Охотник Whitehunterstatue3.jpg|Версия Белый Охотник Whitehunterstatue4.png|Версия Белый Охотник SpearStatue.jpg|Версия с Великим копьём PHFigma.jpg|Figma Figma_Pyramid_Head.jpg|Figma PHFig.png|Figma PHSpear.jpg|Figma PHSuicide.png|Figma Figmas.jpg|Figma FigmaPose.png|Масахиро Ито ставит в позу фигурки Figma FigmaUnder.png|Мясистая масса под шлемом Figma Bogey1.jpg|Версия Бугимен Bogey3.jpg|Версия Бугимен Bogey4.jpg|Версия Бугимен Pyramid head french boxset.jpg|Киноверсия из французского бокс-сета Revelation Навигация Категория:Монстры Категория:Монстры в Silent Hill 2 Категория:Монстры в Silent Hill: Homecoming Категория:Монстры в Silent Hill: The Arcade Категория:Монстры в фильме Silent Hill Категория:Монстры в фильме Silent Hill: Revelation Категория:Монстры в Silent Hill: Book of Memories Категория:Монстры в Silent Hill: Downpour Категория:Монстры в комиксах Категория:Боссы Категория:Боссы в Silent Hill 2 Категория:Боссы в Silent Hill: The Arcade